Un autre destin : l'exode des derniers Saiyans
by Deimos Blackbird
Summary: UA - L'heure du choix est venue pour Bardock. Ses compagnons d'armes ont été décimés par les hommes de Freezer et le tyran lui-même est venu détruire sa planète et son peuple. Grièvement blessé et considéré comme fou par ceux qu'il a essayé de prévenir du péril imminent, il est seul face à la menace. Ou bien ne l'est-il pas ? Et s'il y avait une autre voie que celle du sacrifice ?
1. Retraite stratégique

**Un autre destin : l'exode des derniers Saiyans**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Akira Toriyama. En dehors des copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur. Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation explicite de son auteur.

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme beaucoup, cette histoire part d'un "et si", et en l'occurrence, "et si Bardock avait survécu à la destruction de la planète Végéta". Ce n'est pas une thématique inédite, pour avoir déjà été explorée par différentes fictions dont "Visions of change" de Dancesnapple, qui m'a inspiré l'envie d'en écrire une à mon tour. Je la recommande d'ailleurs aux anglophones. Je prends toutefois dès le départ un chemin différent du sien, ayant décidé de mêler certains éléments anciens et actuels de l'univers Dragon Ball.

J'en viens à la continuité par rapport à l'univers. Le début de cette histoire se base principalement sur l'épisode spécial "Le Père de Son Gokû" de 1990 plutôt que sur celle établie par le nouveau canon, via notamment le récent film Dragon Ball Super : Broly. J'empreinte cependant des éléments de cette nouvelle continuité, comme les personnages de Giné et Leek.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce voyage vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retraite stratégique**

_\- Il voudrait réduire à néant la planète Végéta ?_

_\- Ah mais ma parole, t'es complètement fou ! Avoue que c'est une plaisanterie ! Mais pour quelle raison tu veux que sa majesté Freezer fasse une chose pareille ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

_\- Tu as certainement fait un mauvais rêve…_

Tout le monde avait ri. Ces imbéciles heureux, pour moitié ivres de vin et pour moitié ivres d'orgueil, n'arrivaient pas à voir la vérité qui était pourtant sous leur nez. Freezer les avait tous fait revenir sur Végéta dans un seul but : les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Il n'y avait pourtant pas un seul d'entre eux pour réaliser que la menace était réelle.

Toma, Sélipa, Pambukin et Totappo étaient-ils donc morts pour rien ? Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour les avoir vivants à ses côtés plutôt que ces dizaines d'idiots qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! Tellement satisfaits des jouets technologiques et des planètes à conquérir que leur confiait Freezer, ils n'arrivaient même pas à imaginer que le conquérant veuille se débarrasser d'un peuple inféodé qui commençait à devenir gênant…

Peut-être méritaient-ils de mourir après tout. Peut-être que la majorité d'entre eux, dépourvus de discernement et de réelle fierté, méritaient d'être anéantis. Et pourtant, les mots de Toma ne cessaient de le hanter.

_\- C'est Freezer qui a ordonné à ses hommes de nous éliminer. Il nous a trahis. Ce monstre s'est servi de nous pendant des années. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi mais il faut absolument l'arrêter. Il faut faire quelque chose ou il ne restera plus un seul Saiyan. Ecoute-moi bien, la première chose à faire, c'est que tu retournes sur la planète Végéta. Mets-les au courant et exhorte-les à détruire Freezer. Et unissez-vous pour montrer à Freezer à quel point notre peuple peut être solidaire et puissant._

Il avait échoué. Non seulement ils avaient refusé de croire ce qu'il leur avait dit au sujet du massacre de ses compagnons d'armes mais ils s'étaient mis des œillères au point de refuser d'imaginer que Freezer puisse les trahir.

Et ces visions ! Ces satanées visions le hantaient tout autant que la mort de ses compagnons. Ce fichu Kanassien lui avait dit qu'il pourrait voir le futur de son peuple, un futur maudit et tout indiquait que la planète Végéta allait être détruite. Seuls quelques uns semblaient survivre à ce génocide, comme le prince Végéta et son propre fils, Kakarot.

Sa vision se brouilla de nouveau, sans doute à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette vision d'apocalypse se produire. Il devait changer le futur, au prix de sa propre vie s'il le fallait. Du sommet de la tour, il apercevait le vaisseau approchant de Freezer, masqué en partie par l'un des soleils de la planète. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il prit appui contre la rambarde et était sur le point de s'élancer quand une voix l'interpella :

\- Bardock !

Giné était à côté de lui, son visage d'ordinaire souriant était figé dans une expression sérieuse et inquiète. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

\- J'étais là, dans le réfectoire. Je ravitaillais les soldats en nourriture… et je t'ai entendu. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Toma, Sélipa… est-ce qu'ils sont tous morts ?

Bardock se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne put qu'acquiescer. Serrant les poings tout en baissant la tête face à sa propre impuissance à les sauver, il contempla les gouttes de sang perler et joncher le sol. Il fut pris par surprise en sentant les bras de sa compagne se refermer sur lui. Les Saiyans n'avaient jamais été un peuple démonstratif, si bien que leur couple était quelque part une sorte d'anomalie mais même entre eux, les gestes manifestes d'affection étaient plutôt rares.

Pourtant, le guerrier ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui fit du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui le croyait. Il leva une main et l'étreignit brièvement avant de l'écarter doucement.

\- Giné, pars tant que tu le peux. L'invasion risque de commencer d'un moment à l'autre…

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Ses yeux noirs perdirent leur tristesse pour se remplir de défiance. Oh, il connaissait cette expression ! Quand elle le regardait comme ça, c'était généralement le début d'une longue dispute et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.

Je vais partir et toi aussi, espèce d'idiot. Je vois bien ce que tu as en tête mais pour une fois, réfléchis avant d'agir ! Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner contre Freezer et son armée. Pis encore, regarde l'état dans lequel tu es !

\- Giné ! Toma…

\- Toma ne voudrait pas que tu meures en vain ! Toma, Sélipa, Totappo et Pambukin, je les connaissais autant que toi ! Sélipa était à mon chevet quand j'ai donné naissance à Radditz ! C'était mes amis autant que les tiens alors ne crois pas que je les pleure moins que toi ! Rugit-elle avec force.

Giné n'était pas faite pour combattre, Bardock en avait été témoin à l'époque où elle appartenait à son équipe mais diable que son caractère était fort ! Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme autant capable de lui tenir tête… et aussi capable de lui montrer ses erreurs. Si Bardock était souvent venu à son aide au combat, elle avait manifesté aussi un certain recul qui leur avait sauvé la vie dans certaines situations difficiles.

\- Que proposes-tu ? Finit par lui demander Bardock en soupirant.

Quittons la planète tant que nous le pouvons encore, répliqua-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bas pour le guider dans les escaliers qu'il venait péniblement de gravir.

\- Pas si vite ! Rétorqua-t-il, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Comment allons-nous nous enfuir sans qu'ils ne nous suivent à la trace avec leurs scouters ?

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper des détails et contente-toi de me…

Ses derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point il était blessé. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle passa le bras de son compagnon autour de ses épaules – au mépris des protestations de ce dernier – et l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Pour un si petit corps, il oubliait parfois qu'elle n'en avait pas moins était une guerrière pendant quelques années.

Sa tête penchant de plus en plus en avant, le Saiyan finit par perdre connaissance.

* * *

_\- Ton peuple est condamné à s'éteindre. Tu ne pourras rien contre ça et tu seras hanté jusqu'à la fin de tes jours par la vision de cette tragédie. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! _

_Tandis que la voix du Kanassien faisait écho dans son esprit, Bardock vit de nouvelles images de son fils. Agé d'une dizaine d'années, Kakarot affrontait avec un bâton un homme aux cheveux longs maniant une sorte de cimeterre. Puis il lançait une petite vague d'énergie contre ce qui ressemblait à un véhicule primitif. Désormais adulte, il affrontait un homme à trois yeux qui semblait s'être dédoublé par deux fois. Puis il faisait face à un Saiyan… Radditz ? _

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Bardock se rendit compte qu'il avait été installé dans une machine médicale. Les vibrations ressemblaient à des tremblements de terre mais ça n'avait strictement aucun sens, la planète Végéta n'avait pas d'activité sismique. Levant un bras, il toqua à la vitre pour attirer l'attention de Giné, qui s'affairait à l'extérieur.

Celle-ci activa le communicateur relié à son masque respiratoire.

\- La machine indique qu'il te faudrait encore une heure ou deux pour pleinement récupérer, tu es sûr de vouloir sortir ?

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête, désireux de quitter au plus vite la machine pour savoir ce qui se passait. Giné vida le liquide bleuâtre avant d'en ouvrir la porte.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demanda-t-il en s'ébrouant.

\- Environ trois heures. J'en ai profité pour nous amener du côté opposé de la planète, dans les montagnes arides… ils ne sont pas encore venus par ici, lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Les hommes de Freezer, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, ce sont eux qui attaquent la planète. Avec les canaux radio, je suis la progression de l'invasion. Les grandes villes sont des champs de bataille mais la résistance n'est pas organisée, le roi Végéta semble avoir été tué.

Bardock ne pouvait pas dire qu'il portait particulièrement leur monarque dans son cœur mais un leader n'aurait pas fait de mal pour organiser les forces des Saiyans. A la place, leurs forces avaient été prises au dépourvu et désorganisées. Il jeta un œil aux vêtements que sa femme avait préparé pour lui pour remplacer ses habits déchirés. Après avoir enfilé le pantalon bleu et les bottes blanches, il prit en main l'armure qui s'y trouvait. C'était un modèle noir pourvu d'épaulettes et de protège-lombes jaunes, pas tout à fait sa préférence mais ça ferait l'affaire. Des protège-poignets bleus venaient compléter le tout… mais il manquait encore quelque chose.

Le Saiyan ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Giné l'anticipa, en lui tendant délicatement un morceau de tissu rouge sang. Bardock acquiesça simplement et l'attacha autour de son front.

\- Nous sommes dans un transport ? Demanda le guerrier, en regardant autour de lui.

\- Oui, il te sera peut-être familier. Tu te rappelles de l'opération sur Dattomyr ?

Comment l'oublier ? A l'époque où Giné était encore dans l'équipe, ils avaient conquis une planète particulièrement résistante, non pas à cause de la puissance de ses guerriers mais par la polyvalence de leur technologie. Il leur avait fallu près d'un mois pour venir à bout de leur résistance et le peuple en question avait réussi à détruire trois de leurs pods spatiaux. Il avait fallu emprunter un transport local, assez grand pour contenir les trois pods restants…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le vaisseau Dattomyrien ? Je croyais que tu l'avais envoyé à la casse depuis le temps, remarqua Bardock avec surprise.

\- C'est ce que j'ai déclaré aux autorités mais pas ce que j'ai fait. Il est peut-être plus lent que les navettes de Freezer mais il a ses avantages : aucune balise de localisation, assez d'espace de stockage pour abriter une machine médicale et plusieurs pods spatiaux… et surtout, des dispositifs assez avancés pour brouiller les senseurs actuels. C'est ce qui nous avait posé tant de problèmes pour les localiser avec des scouters, tu te rappelles ?

Bien sûr, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi ce type de vaisseau était idéal pour passer tout type de barrage. Il se souvenait que ses parois étaient d'ailleurs capables de bloquer les ondes des scouters au point que les êtres vivants à l'intérieur n'étaient pas détectés. C'était la raison pour laquelle Freezer, incapable de reproduire cette technologie, avait fait entièrement raser la surface de la planète par la suite. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas comment Giné avait pu préparer cela dans l'urgence, à moins que…

\- Tu as préparé ça de longue date, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour sa défense, elle ne chercha même pas à nier. Son sourire en coin était un aveu de culpabilité tout à fait suffisant.

\- Je ne voulais pas les laisser envoyer Kakarot comme bébé infiltré. Quoi qu'on en dise, ce sont des missions trop dangereuses.

\- Tu comptais t'enfuir avec lui ?

\- Je comptais le cacher… et te proposer de partir avec nous, loin d'ici.

\- Pourtant, j'ai cru croiser un pod en arrivant, avec Kakarot à l'intérieur.

Giné serra les poings et hocha la tête avec colère.

\- Je sais… ils ont profité que je sois absente pour l'envoyer en mission. Ils n'ont même pas voulu me dire où ils l'avaient envoyé ! S'écria-t-elle avec rage.

\- Sur la Terre, une planète très éloignée mais qui ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes, lui expliqua-t-il avant de lever les bras en signe d'apaisement devant son regard furieux. Je l'ai appris seulement en arrivant sur la planète, il était déjà parti.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le cockpit d'un pas décidé.

\- Nous savons où il a été envoyé donc nous pourrons le retrouver. Radditz est en mission aussi, j'ai vérifié… Leek, est-ce que le vaisseau est prêt ?

Bardock fut surpris de trouver Leek assis dans le fauteuil du pilote. Bien que n'appartenant pas à leur équipe, Leek était leur voisin et il leur était souvent arrivé de l'inviter à partager leur repas lorsque leurs périodes de repos entre deux missions se croisaient. En dehors de ses compagnons d'armes, Leek était sans doute ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un ami.

\- Bonjour Bardock ! Dit-il avec un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers Giné. Les moteurs sont prêts et les systèmes de brouillage sont activés. Il faudra que nous restions exactement à l'opposé du vaisseau de Freeze pour éviter au maximum une détection visuelle mais ça devrait aller.

\- Décollons alors. Bardock, tu devrais retourner dans la machine…

Quand nous serons hors de portée, répondit simplement l'intéressé en prenant place dans un siège un peu plus en arrière.

Son sang bouillait du désir de se battre contre Freezer mais il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas complètement guéri. Quand bien même, il pourrait tenir tête aux hommes de main mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion par rapport au tyran lui-même. Freezer ne souffrait aucun égal et même le roi Végéta – puisse-t-il rôtir en enfer – était à des années lumières de lui arriver à la cheville.

Malgré tout, il resterait en alerte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bonne distance de la planète. S'il devait rencontrer un obstacle, Bardock pourrait toujours sortir pour y faire face et donner une chance à Giné et Leek de s'échapper.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, rien ne se produisit. Le vaisseau quitta l'atmosphère sans être détecté tandis que la radio leur indiquait que les dernières poches de résistance perdaient du terrain au fur et à mesure face à l'armée de Freezer. La planète devenant de plus en plus petite par la verrière, ils assistèrent à ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus.

Une énorme boule d'énergie, semblable à un mini-soleil, percuta de plein fouet la planète Végéta et la fit exploser de toutes parts. De ce qui était devenu leur monde d'adoption des siècles auparavant, ne restait plus que rocs et poussière. Le vaisseau de Freezer s'y attarda un moment avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître de leurs senseurs.

Le peuple Saiyan était en voie d'extinction.


	2. A la recherche de Kakarot

**Chapitre 2 : A la recherche de Kakarot**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Bardock finissait son traitement dans la machine médicale. Son corps était presque entièrement rétabli mais il ne pouvait pas en dire de même de son esprit après le terrible spectacle auquel il avait assisté. Le Saiyan avait assez de recul pour apprécier toute l'ironie de la situation. Son peuple avait passé des générations à décimer des peuples pour revendre leurs planètes au plus offrant, d'abord pour leur propre compte puis pour celui du roi Cold et de son fils Freezer. Bardock lui-même ne comptait plus le nombre de planètes qu'il avait ravagées avec son équipe.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son peuple qui venait d'être presque entièrement décimé et sa planète avait été réduite à l'état de débris et de poussière.

Après s'être rhabillé, le Saiyan en avait profité pour explorer le vaisseau. Force était de constater que Giné avait accompli du bon travail avec l'agencement des lieux. En plus de la machine médicale, elle avait considérablement amélioré l'installation de fortune que Toma et lui avaient bricolée à l'époque pour accommoder leurs pods spatiaux sur Dattomyr. Un pod étaient actuellement harnaché dans la soute et il y avait assez de place pour en accueillir cinq autres au besoin.

Ils avaient assez de vivres pour plusieurs mois, peut-être une année complète en se rationnant. Il fut surpris de découvrir une certaine quantité d'équipements dans les placards de stockage, que ce soit des vêtements et armures de combat, des scouters et même quelques armes énergétiques.

En examinant chacun des scouters, il remarqua qu'ils comportaient tous un petit « G » gravé avec la pointe d'un couteau sur le côté.

\- J'ai gravé tous les scouters qui ont été démontés puis reprogrammés pour rendre inopérants leurs systèmes de localisation et d'écoute installés par les techniciens de Freezer.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Bardock avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas moi ! Le détrompa-t-elle en levant les mains. Je connaissais un ingénieur qui avait un goût notable pour une viande assez chère. Nous nous sommes entendus. Il croyait que je voulais les utiliser pour faire du marché noir…

Bardock prit un modèle de scouter vert et l'accrocha à son oreille. Il passa en revue leurs puissances de combat respectives. Celle de Giné était à 930, celle de Leek à 2 700 et la sienne… à 22 000. Il avait dû passer beaucoup plus près de la mort qu'il ne l'avait cru face à Dodoria pour avoir une telle augmentation de son énergie.

La vision qui s'en suivit le prit complètement au dépourvu.

_La nuit était tombée sur la planète et Kakarot, jeune enfant, sortit d'une petite habitation en se frottant les yeux. Dénouant sa ceinture, le garçon urina contre un arbre, sa queue de singe se balançant de gauche à droite derrière lui. Après avoir fini, il leva ses yeux encore ensommeillés vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles avant d'arrêter son regard sur la lune, la pleine lune._

_\- Goku ! Rentre tout de suite ! L'interpella un vieil homme qui jaillit de la petite habitation en pyjama. _

_Kakarot ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre. Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la transformation en singe géant avait déjà commencé. Le vieil homme sauta en arrière et joignit ses mains devant lui en concentrant son énergie._

_\- Ka…mé…ha…_

_Le grand singe laissa échapper un hurlement de colère avant de se précipiter vers le vieil homme en essayant de l'écraser…_

\- Bardock !

Le cri de Giné, autant que la gifle qu'elle lui asséna, le sortirent de sa vision. Le Saiyan cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits tout en se frottant la joue.

\- Giné, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

\- Tu avais l'air complètement catatonique ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ce sont encore tes blessures ?

\- Non, je suis guéri. C'est un cadeau empoisonné, que m'a fait le dernier survivant des Kanassiens avant de trépasser. Son peuple avait des dons particuliers et celui-là m'a transmis le don de clairvoyance. C'est après son « attaque » contre moi que j'ai commencé à avoir des visions. L'explosion de la planète Végéta, des flashs de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de Kakarot…

Bardock avait encore du mal à le comprendre lui-même mais il fit de son mieux pour expliquer à Giné ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Au départ, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'hallucinations, de cauchemars imaginés par son esprit suite à l'attaque du Kanassien. Et puis, il avait su par Toma et Dodoria lui-même que Freezer envisageait vraiment de détruire le peuple Saiyan et que son fils avait effectivement été envoyé sur la Terre. Il supposait donc que les visions du futur de Kakarot étaient vraies également.

\- De toutes façons, il faut qu'on aille le chercher, déclara Giné en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis d'accord que nous devons aller sur Terre… mais prenons-nous le risque de changer le chemin qui est tracé devant lui ? Demanda Bardock d'un ton songeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr que nous devons le changer ! Mon fils ne grandira pas sans moi à ses côtés, répliqua sa compagne d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place au débat.

Le Saiyan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de Leek dans les haut-parleurs du vaisseau.

\- Hé ! Vous devriez venir voir ça !

* * *

Lorsque Bardock et Giné arrivèrent dans le cockpit, Leek était assis dans le fauteuil du pilotage et pianotait sur les claviers auxiliaires. Il leur montra par la verrière un satellite relais qui permettait de relayer les communications des forces de Freezer à travers la Galaxie. Le Saiyan passa une main sur ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts avant d'activer différents écrans. L'un d'entre eux montrait la section de l'espace où ils se trouvaient ainsi que différentes trajectoires.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de garder un œil sur les autres Saiyans via les senseurs passifs et les informations que leurs scouters pouvaient envoyer sur les fréquences connues. Voilà le résultat.

Bardock s'était attendu à ce qu'un petit nombre d'entre eux ait survécu à la destruction de leur planète mais pas aussi peu. Apparemment, le prince Végéta avait été envoyé en mission pour conquérir une planète et avait ignoré l'ordre de rappel adressé à tous les Saiyans. En support se trouvaient également Nappa… et Radditz. Son fils aîné avait bien survécu lui aussi.

\- Avec Kakarot, nous sommes donc… sept survivants ? Demanda Giné d'un ton horrifié.

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, répondit Leek en épongeant la sueur de son front. Ce n'est pas forcément exhaustif, peut-être qu'il y en a eu d'autres mais…

\- Le roi Végéta était impitoyable vis-à-vis des déserteurs, trancha Bardock avec une expression grave, il les traquait jusqu'au dernier. Cela m'étonnerait que beaucoup aient pu lui échapper.

\- Et les bébés infiltrés ?

Giné espérait que d'autres bébés avaient survécu comme Kakarot mais ce fut au tour de Leek de l'en détromper, une grimace aux lèvres.

\- Une cinquantaine de bébés ont été envoyés ces quinze dernières années mais ils ont tous été récupérés, soit par des Saiyans dépêchés sur place pour les ramener avec eux, soit par un signal envoyé à leurs pods pour qu'ils fassent demi-tour.

\- Et Kakarot ? Son pod pourrait-il faire demi-tour vers l'emplacement où se trouvait la planète Végéta ? L'interrogea Giné, soudain inquiète pour son fils cadet.

\- Non, son pod a été lancé après l'envoi du signal de rappel… mais c'était le seul, à ma connaissance.

En théorie, la population des Saiyans était donc réduite à une femme, deux hommes, deux jeunes garçons et un bébé. Bardock mesurait l'ampleur du désastre et il lisait sur les visages de sa femme et de son ami qu'ils l'estimaient également. Leur espèce était condamnée à une extinction à plus ou moins long terme, leur futur était véritablement maudit.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Leek. Je me suis rapproché assez du satellite relais pour capter les communications mais nous ne devrions pas trop nous attarder. Est-ce que la Terre est toujours notre destination ou est-ce que nous essayons d'intercepter Nappa, le prince et Radditz ?

\- Est-ce que Freezer est au courant qu'ils sont survécu ?

\- Oui, Bardock. Apparemment, il leur a fait croire que Végéta avait été détruite par une météorite géante. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en danger pour le moment.

Croisant le regard de Giné, Bardock avait conscience du dilemme qui se présentait à eux. Devaient-ils rejoindre leur fils aîné ou leur fils cadet ? Radditz était peut-être dans le collimateur de Freezer mais Bardock l'avait vu adulte dans une de ses visions, face à Kakarot. Il en allait de même pour Végéta. Cela signifiait probablement que Freezer les laisserait vivre, probablement pour satisfaire son sens de l'ironie en exploitant jusqu'au bout les derniers représentants d'une espèce qu'il avait exterminée.

De plus, Radditz était en compagnie de Nappa et du prince Végéta. A ce titre, il courait moins de risques que Kakarot, livré à lui-même sur Terre.

\- Enregistre leurs fréquences de scouters. Cela nous donnera de meilleures chances de les retrouver plus tard. Je propose de continuer vers la Terre, proposa Bardock en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis d'accord, Kakarot est notre priorité, confirma Giné.

\- Espérons que le climat de la Terre soit agréable… Commenta Leek en haussant les épaules, ses doigts pianotant déjà pour rentrer les coordonnées de la planète bleue.

Giné s'installa dans le fauteuil de copilote pour faciliter le changement de trajectoire et s'assurer que leurs brouilleurs et autres technologies visant à assurer leur furtivité face aux autres vaisseaux, fonctionnaient bien. Bardock prit place dans un des sièges adjacents et examina plus en détail le trajet.

\- Kakarot est-il déjà arrivé sur place ? Demanda-il en examinant la trajectoire entre l'emplacement où s'était trouvée la planète Végéta et la Terre.

\- Mm au vu de la vitesse moyenne d'un pod spatial, il lui faudra deux à trois jours pour y parvenir, selon la trajectoire qu'ils ont programmée. Il arrivera donc sur place demain ou après-demain.

\- Et nous ? Combien de temps allons-nous mettre ? Demanda Giné en levant la tête de sa console.

\- Comme tu le sais, notre vaisseau est déjà plus lent qu'un pod mais avec le système furtif activé, on sera d'autant plus ralentis…

\- Tu as bien une estimation, s'impatienta Giné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un peu moins d'un mois si nous faisions le trajet le plus direct, répondit finalement Leek en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- Nous devrions faire un détour sur la planète Meat avant d'aller sur Terre, pour chercher les pods des autres, recommanda Bardock d'une voix monocorde.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils pensaient à leurs compagnons disparus. Le retour par Meat leur coûterait quelques jours mais il leur permettrait théoriquement de récupérer leurs quatre nacelles individuelles et surtout, d'enterrer leurs compagnons d'armes dignement.

* * *

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction de la planète Végéta lorsque le vaisseau des trois Saiyans arriva en orbite de la Terre. Ils suivirent le signal du pod de Kakarot vers une région montagneuse de la planète et le trouvèrent déserté. Le transportant à bord de leur vaisseau, ils verrouillèrent et camouflèrent celui-ci autant que possible avec les feuillages environnants.

\- Où irait un bébé de quelques mois ? Se demanda tout haut Leek en activant son scouter.

\- Il n'avait qu'une puissance de deux unités la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, rétorqua Bardock.

\- La puissance des habitants de cette planète fluctue entre 1 et 10 unités environ, avec quelques exceptions éparpillées mais rarement au-delà de 100 ou 150, commenta Giné en faisant la moue.

En d'autres termes, ils devaient chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cette planète comportait près de six milliards d'habitants, avec les trois quarts composés d'humains et le reste répartis en des espèces intelligentes aux physiologies assez variées. Ils auraient bien sûr pu entreprendre un génocide pour réduire drastiquement le nombre d'individus, ou bien utiliser le réseau d'information primitif de la planète pour imposer un ultimatum au peuple de cette planète.

D'ordinaire, Bardock n'aurait même pas hésité avant d'entreprendre ce type de démarche mais les visions, toujours assez fréquentes, dont il était victime, l'en dissuadaient. Comme il l'avait confié à Giné, puis à Leek, il avait l'impression que ce monde jouait un rôle important dans le développement de Kakarot et notamment en matière de puissance de combat. Né avec un potentiel très faible, Kakarot avait eu l'air de monter en puissance par la seule force de sa ténacité et de sa volonté, jusqu'à parvenir quasiment sur un pied d'égalité avec le prince Végéta à l'âge adulte. Ce n'était pas le genre d'évolution que le Saiyan souhaitait mettre en péril.

Ils n'étaient toutefois pas dépourvus de pistes pour autant. Bardock avait vu à plusieurs reprises son fils en compagnie d'un vieil homme dans ses visions et il avait essayé d'en dessiner le portrait, avec plus ou moins de succès. Un autre élément revenait souvent dans ses missions en rapport avec Kakarot, des sortes de boules de verre ou de cristal de couleur orange, ornées d'étoiles rouges. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ces objets étaient importants pour son fils et pour d'autres individus qui gravitaient autour de lui.

Les jours passèrent et les recherches infructueuses commençaient à sérieusement frustrer Giné. Bardock tenta d'orienter ses visions, à défaut de les contrôler, en se concentrant sur le lien entre Kakarot et ce vieil homme qui semblait être destiné à l'élever. Son habitation avait l'air de se trouver au pied des montagnes et chacune de ses visions lui donnait un nouvel aperçu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Bardock, est-ce que tu crois que nous allons finir par le retrouver ? L'interrogea Giné tout en quadrillant une carte de la planète qu'ils avaient trouvée dans un magasin.

La technologie de ce monde était peut-être primitive mais elle était assez avancée pour connaître la cartographie, les satellites et la géolocalisation. Ainsi, ils disposaient d'une carte assez fiable de cette planète, ainsi qu'une autre plus détaillée de la région où le vaisseau de Kakarot avait atterri.

\- Je sais que nous allons le trouver, la seule question c'est quand nous y parviendrons. Nous avons déjà exclu les régions trop arides, cela ne correspond pas aux plaines verdoyantes que j'ai vu. Je pense plutôt qu'il réside à proximité de l'une de ces trois forêts.

\- Cela laisse quand même une large zone à couvrir… Y a-t-il d'autres choses dans tes visions qui pourraient nous aider à réduire le champ ?

\- Cette zone est peu peuplée mais il y a beaucoup d'animaux qui ont une énergie assez élevée. Toutefois, je pense que notre principale chance repose sur lui, déclara Bardock en tapotant son portait du vieil homme.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Dans l'une de mes visions, je l'ai vu se battre dans un duel amical contre Kakarot quand il était un peu plus grand. Je pense qu'il a une force de combat bien plus élevée que la moyenne.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien détecté d'anormal à proximité alors ? S'interrogea-t-elle en tapotant son scouter.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais dans une vision, le prince Végéta avait retiré son scouter en disant que les chiffres n'étaient pas fiables… Je crois que certains individus de cette planète peuvent modifier leur puissance à volonté.

\- Cela nous ramène au point de départ, non ? Lui demanda Leek, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, pour leur apporter de quoi manger.

Bardock esquissa un sourire et ne répondit pas immédiatement. En dehors d'un combat, rien n'était plus important qu'un bon repas dans la vie d'un Saiyan et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait volontiers la nourriture de cette planète. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le repas terminé qu'il reprit la parole, son sourire s'élargissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas tout à fait au point de départ. Demain, la lune sera pleine… et quelque chose me dit que si un singe géant venait à apparaître et à piétiner un peu dans les environs, le vieil homme se manifestera, expliqua Bardock.

\- Tu veux qu'on se transforme tous les trois ? L'interrogea Leek, un sourcil levé.

\- Pas tous les trois, répliqua Giné en fronçant les sourcils, avant même que son compagnon n'ait le temps de répondre. Un de nous se transforme et les deux autres localisent le vieil homme avec le scouter quand il révélera son énergie.

\- Exact. Il ne faudra pas le tuer mais ne pas éveiller ses soupçons non plus. L'idéal serait qu'après qu'il se soit manifesté, nous le suivions jusqu'à chez lui. Il y a de grandes chances qu'on y trouve Kakarot.

\- J'aime ce plan, un vrai jeu du chat et de la souris, s'exclama Leek avec un sourire.

Cela paraissait aussi être un plan viable aux yeux de Bardock. Il espérait simplement qu'il se déroule sans accroc. Si Kakarot transformé avait réussi à l'écraser, il ne devait pas être si puissant que ça mais contenir les instincts agressifs du singe géant se révélait d'autant moins évident face à un adversaire agaçant.


	3. Son Gohan

**Chapitre 3 : Son Gohan**

Le cri du singe géant retentit dans la nuit tandis que la créature avançait à pas lents à travers la forêt.

Installé à quelques centaines de mètres, sur un pic rocheux, Bardock observait la scène avec son scouter accroché à l'oreille. Il avait demandé à ce que Leek retire ses vêtements avant de se transformer, pour ne pas donner d'indices sur leur identité. Après tout, Kakarot ne sachant pas encore parler et la capsule visiblement intacte, cela signifiait probablement que le vieil homme ignorait tout de leur peuple.

Mettant une main sur son scouter, il vérifia que Giné était toujours positionnée sur son propre rocher, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'autre côté de Leek. Il activa ensuite le canal de communication.

\- Giné, est-ce que tu aperçois quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien d'anormal pour le moment. Je ne vois que des animaux en train de fuir la forêt sur le passage de Leek. Rien de ton côté non plus ?

\- Rien à signaler… oh attends une seconde !

Le scouter indiqua une puissance proche, en train d'augmenter rapidement. 50… 80… 110… 140 ! La machine confirma le niveau de puissance et lui indiqua son emplacement. Le Saiyan se redressa et était sur le point de descendre de son rocher quand une vague d'énergie bleutée fonça rapidement sur Leek. Le singe géant la balaya d'un revers de main avant de pousser un nouveau cri. Comme convenu, Leek fit mine d'être effrayé et s'éloigna à grands pas pour se cacher dans les rochers.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à suivre le vieil homme. Son niveau d'énergie était redevenu faible mais son scouter resta fixé dessus. Prenant soin de rester caché, le Saiyan commença à le suivre, jusqu'à ce que l'individu ne s'arrête dans une large clairière.

\- Je peux sentir votre présence. Votre énergie est très élevée, déclara le vieil homme sans se retourner.

Bardock fut tenté de rester derrière l'arbre où il se trouvait mais il choisit finalement de se révéler. Heureusement, la lune n'était pas facilement visible de là où il se trouvait mais il fit un effort tout particulier pour ne pas regarder le ciel.

\- Vous pouvez détecter les puissances sans équipement ? Demanda en retour Bardock, en croisant les bras.

Le vieil homme se retourna dans sa direction et eut un moment de surprise en voyant son visage puis sa queue de singe. Indéniablement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un Saiyan.

\- Vous lui ressemblez… Est-ce votre enfant ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et empreint de curiosité.

\- C'est mon fils, oui. Sa mère n'est d'ailleurs pas loin.

\- Oh, était-ce elle ? Le singe géant, je veux dire ? Le petit s'est déjà transformé une fois, j'ai essayé de le garder à l'intérieur les soirs de pleine lune depuis.

\- Non, ce n'était pas elle. Nous avons un compagnon de voyage qui s'est transformé, expliqua Bardock, sans savoir pourquoi il était aussi honnête avec un homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Ou plutôt, il mit un instant avant de comprendre. Il avait vu cet homme dans un si grand nombre de visions, en train de s'occuper de Kakarot, qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'ailleurs de compréhension avant qu'il ne lisse son épaisse moustache blanche avec l'une de ses mains.

\- Oh, c'était un stratagème habile. L'un de vous s'est transformé pour m'attirer ici et vous comptiez me suivre avec votre appareil, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Je n'avais pas anticipé que vous pourriez sentir ma puissance, reconnût Bardock avec un sourire appréciateur.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine ! S'exclama le vieil homme dans un éclat de rire. Venez donc avec moi, je vous ferai du thé… si vous en buvez bien sûr ?

\- C'est une sorte de boisson… Commença à demander Bardock avant que sa compagne ne surgisse des buissons.

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le vieil homme.

Avec la vitesse à laquelle s'était déplacée Giné, Bardock s'attendit à ce qu'elle frappe l'individu mais à la place, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et inclina par trois fois la tête. Le vieil homme sourit simplement.

\- Il a hérité ses cheveux de votre époux mais ses yeux, c'est de vous qu'il les tient. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, madame…

\- Giné ! Et voici Bardock, répondit-elle avec un large sourire en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Son Gohan.

Bardock fut un peu pris au dépourvu, s'étant attendu à devoir défier le vieil homme au combat pour qu'il leur dise où se trouvait son fils. A la place, il dut presser le pas pour ne pas perdre sa femme et le dénommé Son Gohan de vue.

* * *

La maison de Son Gohan était minuscule, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les Saiyans ne l'avaient pas repérée lors de leur repérage sur la zone. Pourtant, son possesseur n'hésita pas un instant avant de les inviter à l'intérieur et de les faire asseoir autour d'une table basse. Bardock prit place comme on lui avait demandé mais Giné ne résista pas à la tentation d'écarter les rideaux du lit pour jeter un œil à leur unique occupant.

Un bébé d'un peu moins de trois mois y dormait paisiblement, sa tête enturbannée par de multiples bandages. Giné se mordit la lèvre en le voyant dans cet état mais se calma quand Son Gohan posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Il est hors de danger. Il a fait une très mauvaise chute il y a deux semaines mais c'est un garçon très combattif. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant avec une telle vitalité. Son caractère a un peu changé cela dit, il a l'air plus… calme, plus doux.

Bardock ne commenta pas mais il songea que c'était peut-être ce choc qui avait permis son adaptation sur cette planète. Il avait probablement tout oublié de ses premiers jours sur Végéta et de l'endoctrinement qui lui avait été inculqué dans le pod spatial pendant son voyage jusqu'à la Terre. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout, il préférait que son fils n'ait pas de traces de la propagande de Freezer.

\- Nous avons une machine médicale… commença Giné en caressant les cheveux de leur fils.

\- Non, trancha Bardock d'un ton sans appel, qui fit sursauter aussi bien sa femme que le vieil homme. C'est une épreuve qu'il devra avoir passé par ses propres moyens.

Son Gohan acquiesça simplement tandis que le visage de Giné exprimait sa désapprobation mais elle ne releva pas non plus. Tous trois s'installèrent autour de la table et dégustèrent l'infusion fumante que leur avait préparé leur hôte, accompagnée de petits gâteaux assez délicieux.

Bardock lui expliqua succinctement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir retrouver leur fils.

\- Je comprends mieux. Gokû… je veux dire, Kakarot, est donc bien tombé du ciel, s'exclama Son Gohan avec un sourire attendri.

\- Que signifie ce nom ? Son Gokû, je veux dire ? Demanda Giné avec curiosité.

Dans une vieille langue, cela veut dire « petit-fils du singe des cieux ». Avec sa queue de singe et la façon dont il est apparu de nulle part, cela m'est apparu comme un nom approprié, expliqua le vieil homme avec un regard attendri à destination de l'enfant.

Giné aperçut le regard rempli d'affection du vieil homme et tourna les yeux vers Bardock. Il connaissait cette expression, qui lui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas briser le cœur de ce Son Gohan. Pour une fois, Bardock était d'accord avec sa femme mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Visiblement, cet homme avait inculqué des choses à son fils qui avaient façonné l'homme qu'il deviendrait par la suite.

Laissant échapper un soupir silencieux, sa façon explicite de concéder la victoire à sa compagne, il prit la parole à l'attention de leur hôte, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Son Gohan…

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Gohan, l'interrompit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

\- D'accord, Gohan. Nous n'avons plus de planète mais nous ne souhaitons pas conquérir celui-ci. Je pense que Kakarot… Gokû, se reprit-il en testant le prénom terrien de son fils, a des choses à apprendre ici. Pourrions-nous nous installer à proximité ?

\- Vous voulez rester ici ? Demanda Gohan avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Pourtant, vous avez voyagé dans la Galaxie. La Terre doit vous paraître bien petite en comparaison.

Bardock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas réellement comment répondre à cette question. Le vieil homme avait raison, ce monde n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan bien vaste mais d'un certain point de vue, c'était aussi une oasis de paix dans une galaxie troublée par les conquêtes et guerres incessantes de Freezer et de son clan.

\- Vous ne me croirez sans doute pas mais j'ai eu un aperçu du futur… si nous n'avions pas été là pour Ka... Gokû, se reprit-il à nouveau. Les Terriens, que ce soit vous en l'élevant et vos compatriotes qu'il va rencontrer… vous allez lui donner quelque chose qui nous manque. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais l'important, c'est que ce sera primordial.

Il omit de dire qu'il avait aussi vu dans ses visions un petit garçon avec un habit jaune et un chapeau rouge, avec Kakarot adulte. Ce petit garçon avait ostensiblement une queue de singe et un air de famille. C'était une époque de trouble et de chaos pour leur peuple mais aussi une ère d'opportunité pour les Saiyans de se réinventer. Kakarot serait le premier de cette génération et Bardock comptait être à ses côtés mais il ne voulait pas le mettre dans un moule qui n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Son fils deviendrait l'un des plus grands guerriers Saiyans que cette galaxie ait porté mais il choisirait son destin. Tout ce que Bardock voulait, c'est qu'il ait la force nécessaire pour imposer sa volonté à ceux qui voudraient le réduire en esclavage ou bien l'anéantir.

* * *

Quand ils l'avaient quitté, Leek faisait des grimaces au bébé, qui riait de bon cœur. Le Saiyan servait officiellement de nounou tandis que Son Gohan accompagnait Bardock et Giné en ville. Ils avaient emprunté un avion primitif que leur hôte terrien pilota pour se rendre à quelques milliers de kilomètres jusqu'à la capitale de l'Est.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de la ville, leur hôte terrien leur expliqua comment fonctionnait la planète, avec ses quarante-trois secteurs administratifs et un roi constitutionnel à la tête de la planète qui se distinguait non pas par une puissance personnelle mais par une armée de métier qu'il pouvait envoyer rétablir la paix sur différents fronts.

Il leur parla des Zénis, la monnaie standard de ce monde, ainsi que des différentes espèces présentes sur Terre, comme les humains, différentes variétés de monstres et des espèces qui avaient évolué de différents animaux. Bardock croisa ainsi des hommes loups, des dragons, des hommes-tigres… il vit même un bébé sans nez dans une poussette ! Giné passa cinq bonnes minutes à complimenter la mère de celui-ci sur ses jolis cheveux noirs et son sourire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le visage de ce petit Krillin lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelle vision il avait pu le voir…

\- Dans un peu moins de trois ans, il y aura un championnat du monde d'arts martiaux. Il se déroule tous les cinq ans.

\- S'agit-il d'un lieu avec un terrain composé de dalles devant un large bâtiment et des spectateurs tout autour ? Demanda Bardock.

Gohan parut surpris qu'il connaisse cet événement et se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Mon fils va y participer à plusieurs reprises, d'après les visions que j'ai eues.

\- Oh oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! S'exclama le vieil homme avec un sourire.

\- Pouvons-nous aller voir ce magasin ? Demanda Giné, d'un air intrigué.

\- Bien sûr !

Bardock les regarda s'éloigner en préférant ne pas dire à Gohan que dans le cours naturel des choses, il ne serait pas là pour le voir grandir. Après tout, c'était un point que le père de Kakarot souhaitait changer. Il n'avait pas oublié les yeux remplis de larmes de joie quand par une sortie de magie, Kakarot avait revu Gohan un peu plus grand.

Ce championnat l'intriguait cela dit. Même si les terriens avaient l'air assez faibles, le Saiyan avait constaté qu'ils pouvaient avoir des techniques intéressantes, comme la façon dont Gohan arrivait à percevoir l'énergie des autres sans scouter. Il devrait apprendre ça.

* * *

Bardock expérimenta au cours des semaines qui suivirent un phénomène étrange : la tranquillité. Lui qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à se battre sur des milliers de fronts différents, entre lesquels il bénéficiait de courtes périodes de repas, le temps de guérir ou d'être assigné de nouveau, le voilà à passer des journées paisibles où il pouvait passer du temps avec Giné, s'entraîner avec Leek et jouer avec son fils. Même le temps passé avec Gohan était appréciable, que ce soit lorsqu'il lui apprenait à sentir l'énergie des êtres vivants ou quand il l'initiait aux échecs.

Il avait aussi entrepris quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : construire. Habitué à détruire les vies et les habitations des autres, le voilà qui avait construit une annexe pour agrandir la maison de Gohan, lui permettant ainsi d'accéder à certains conforts de la vie moderne comme une salle de bain et une vraie cuisine. Désormais, c'était sa propre maison qu'il était en train de construire avec Giné, à l'image de celle qu'ils avaient sur Végéta. Son projet suivant serait celle de Leek, qui s'était montré incapable de faire tenir quoi que ce soit, au grand amusement de Kakarot qui avait bien ri en voyant son ersatz de structure s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

Le bénéfice d'être libéré de la promiscuité du vaisseau, c'était aussi de pouvoir passer davantage en temps en tête à tête avec Giné. Ce n'était pas commun chez les Saiyans d'éprouver de l'affection pour son ou sa partenaire, ni pour sa progéniture. Pourtant, la gentillesse et le caractère résolument buté de cette femme l'avaient séduit. Pour une femme qui n'aimait pas se battre, il ne connaissait personne avec qui il se soit autant disputé sur autant de sujets différents.

Il commençait à entrevoir ce que Kakarot avait pu apprécier sur cette planète. Il avait d'ailleurs eu de nouvelles visions à son sujet, avec une fillette puis une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait aussi têtue que Giné. Elle devait être la mère du petit garçon qui portait la boule de cristal orange de Gohan sur son chapeau rouge.

Son fils était d'ailleurs sur ses genoux actuellement. Les trois autres adultes l'avaient abandonné pour faire des achats : Leek de quoi finir la construction de leurs maisons respectives, Giné de quoi meubler et aménager les lieux et Gohan de quoi remplir les placards de nourriture trop rapidement vidés par leurs appétits d'ogres.

Le bébé qui allait sur ses quatre mois le regardait avec de grands yeux et semblait fasciné par ses cheveux similaires aux siens, si bien qu'il essayait souvent de les attraper pour les tirer. Récemment, c'était la cicatrice sur sa joue qui attirait toute son attention et il tendait son doigt pour en faire le tracé.

Il savait que le garçon ne pouvait pas encore le comprendre mais il aimait lui parler, de ce qu'il faisait au quotidien, de ses visions et en particulier de ce qu'il avait vu à son sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tout va se passer, Kakarot. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas devenir fort.

Aussi fort qu'un prince de la lignée royale en tout cas et probablement davantage encore, s'il avait bien interprété certaines de ses visions. Ce n'était pas rien, surtout pour le fils d'un guerrier de soldat de basse classe, né avec deux unités de combat. Il passa une main sur la joue du bébé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quand je t'ai vu sur la même planète que Freezer… j'ai cru que tu allais l'affronter. C'était mon souhait, égoïste, que tu l'affrontes et le tues. Je ne sais pas si cette vision se réalisera mais je ferai mon possible pour devenir plus fort moi aussi. Comme ça, si un jour, lui et ses sbires viennent chercher les derniers Saiyans, je les accueillerai comme il se doit, déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Kakarot serra les poings avec un air sérieux, comme s'il avait compris ce que son père cherchait à lui dire et qu'il voulait se battre lui aussi… ou juste parce qu'il venait de souiller sa couche. La puanteur frappa son odorat relativement développé comme un coup de poing en plein visage.

Mais où diable Gohan avait-il rangé ses couches ?


	4. Compétitions hors normes

**Chapitre 4 : Compétitions hors normes**

* * *

Le vaisseau furtif filait à travers l'espace, la planète bleue ayant depuis longtemps disparu des écrans. Assis dans le fauteuil du copilote, les bras croisés comme de coutume, Bardock peinait encore à croire que trois ans puissent s'être écoulés depuis leur arrivée sur Terre.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son fils cadet. Kakarot avait beaucoup grandi et crapahutait un peu partout désormais, à pied comme dans les arbres en compagnie de singes qu'il se plaisait à imiter. Gohan avait essayé de lui montrer quelques mouvements de kenpô, que l'enfant mimait plus qu'il n'arrivait vraiment à reproduire mais l'exercice de lever les bras et les pieds en l'air semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

Les leçons du Terrien n'avaient cependant pas été en vain. Le Saiyan avait beaucoup appris à son contact, au cours de séances d'entraînement qui avaient rendu Gohan plus fort et qui avaient permis à Bardock d'acquérir des facultés bien utiles, comme celle de ressentir l'énergie des autres sans avoir besoin de faire appel à un scouter. Plus important encore, il lui avait appris à moduler sa propre puissance, à sorte à pouvoir tromper le calculateur d'un scouteur.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois que Bardock et Leek quittaient la Terre depuis leur arrivée sur place avec Giné. En trois ans, les deux hommes avaient effectué une série de courts déplacements d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie, tantôt pour attaquer des bases périphériques de l'empire de Freezer, tantôt pour encourager « incognito » la résistance de mondes voués à être conquis mais encore capables de s'opposer aux envahisseurs, que ce soit par leurs propres guerriers ou par leur technologie. Ces « excursions », comme les appelait Gohan, avaient permis aux deux Saiyans de devenir plus forts mais aussi de ralentir, à une moindre échelle, l'expansion de l'empire de Freezer.

Ils n'avaient pas ciblé uniquement des planètes de Freezer mais aussi plusieurs appartenant à son frère, Cooler. Grâce aux éléments d'armures et de technologie divers subtilisés pendant leurs raids, le père de Kakarot et de Radditz avait disséminé des indices qui impliquaient respectivement Cooler dans les attaques subies par les bases de Freezer et inversement. Connaissant l'inimitié légendaire entre les deux frères, Bardock ne doutait pas qu'ils ne deviendraient que davantage paranoïaques l'un envers l'autre plutôt que de prendre le temps d'en parler calmement.

Le Saiyan ne pouvait pas s'attribuer le mérite de cette idée. Au cours d'un « entraînement stratégique », comme Gohan appelait leurs parties d'échecs, l'ermite lui avait expliqué différents moyens de nuire à Freezer sans avoir à le confronter directement. Bardock n'avait pas été initialement convaincu mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avait élaboré son plan avec le Terrien, le potentiel de ce types d'actions lui était apparu beaucoup plus clairement.

Leurs actions de guérillas ne représentaient guère plus que des piqûres de moustique dans les rouages de cette énorme machine, ce pourquoi le tyran n'avait pas encore déployé de moyens considérables pour retrouver les coupables. Cela étant dit, il en était sans doute amené à repenser ses stratégies et à assigner davantage d'hommes à un endroit en particulier pour compenser la possibilité que ses ennemis viennent prêter main fort à une population assiégée. En somme, Freezer se mettrait à hésiter et cet effort de recalcul de ses conquêtes et de protection supplémentaire de ses bases lui prendrait du temps.

Un temps dont Bardock avait besoin pour devenir plus fort et dont son fils aurait besoin pour grandir et s'endurcir.

La mission d'aujourd'hui ne faisait pas partie de leur routine habituelle. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'un entraînement d'une toute autre nature et surtout d'une possible vengeance longtemps attendue par le Saiyan.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Leek l'interpella :

\- Bardock, nous arrivons en vue de la planète 737.

\- Parfait. Est-ce que les détecteurs du vaisseau l'ont repéré ?

\- Oh oui, on ne peut pas le louper à cette distance. Regarde ça.

Le Saiyan projeta l'image captée par leurs caméras et la projeta sur l'un des écrans principaux. Plus petit que le vaisseau de Freezer, l'appareil était pourtant bien plus spacieux que la navette de transport à laquelle Bardock était habitué. Il reconnut sans peine la marque particulière présente à l'avant du vaisseau spatial.

C'était celle de Dodoria.

* * *

Bien qu'il fût très lent, Giné apprécia le voyage en avion jusqu'à l'île Papaya. Ce moyen de transport rustique lui avait donné le temps d'admirer certains paysages, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas encore surplombé les nuages. Pour un monde aussi primitif, la Terre faisait preuve d'une diversité des plus riches, tant en termes de climats que de populations.

Pendant que Bardock et Leek se livraient à une nouvelle expédition spatiale, la Saiyan avait choisi de prendre Kakarot avec elle pour accompagner Gohan à un événement qui semblait lui tenir beaucoup à cœur, le championnat du monde d'arts martiaux. Cela faisait trois ans que l'ermite s'entraînait assidûment avec Bardock et même sans scouter, elle pouvait témoigner des progrès qu'il avait accomplis.

En temps normal, les spectateurs n'étaient pas censés pouvoir assister aux phases éliminatoires. Toutefois, Giné s'était affranchie de cette barrière en passant littéralement par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Les souhaitait voir quels étaient les Terriens les plus forts de ce monde et surtout elle avait donné rendez-vous à une de ses rares amies terriennes à l'intérieur de l'immense gymnase.

\- Giné ! S'exclama une voix féminine non loin d'elle.

\- Lian ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire en l'apercevant.

La Saiyan prit sans hésitation la jeune femme souriante dans ses bras. Vêtue d'un qipao turquoise et d'un pantalon violet, Lian se portait beaucoup mieux qu'à leur première rencontre, deux ans et demi auparavant. Tombée gravement malade quelques mois après la naissance de sa fille, elle était aux portes de la mort quand son mari, désemparé, avait contacté Gohan en espérant que celui-ci connaisse un médecin ou un remède susceptible de la sauver. A la surprise de l'époux, Gohan s'était présenté le soir même aux portes de son château avec Giné… et un vaisseau spatial.

La machine médicale avait mis près d'une journée à soigner Lian mais le lendemain, celle-ci était parfaitement rétablie, pour le plus grand soulagement de son époux. Celui-ci avait été prêt à les couvrir d'or, Gohan et elle, ce que l'ermite avait poliment refusé. Giné n'avait demandé qu'une chose en retour : pouvoir discuter avec Lian, elle était après tout la première Terrienne avec qui elle se liait d'amitié.

Lian lui parla de son époux, Gyûmaô et lui présenta leur fille, Chichi. La petite avait le même âge que Goku et les deux ne tardèrent pas à jouer ensemble. Au grand désarroi de Kakarot, la petite fille adorait lui courir après en essayant d'attraper sa queue de singe !

\- Gyûmaô est là aussi, j'imagine ? Demanda Giné en déposant Kakarot au sol, près de Chichi.

\- Oh oui, il n'aurait jamais refusé la lettre de défi de Gohan… Il s'est beaucoup entraîné ces deux dernières années, je crois que la perspective de ce tournoi lui a redonné la fougue de sa jeunesse.

\- Gohan aussi s'est entraîné. J'imagine que nous verrons leurs progrès pendant la phase finale.

Les épreuves de qualification furent un peu longues que ne l'aurait cru Giné mais les matchs respectifs de Gohan et de Gyûmaô figuraient toujours parmi les plus courts. Un coup, plus rarement deux, et ils se qualifiaient pour le match suivant. A ce rythme, ils ne mettraient guère plus d'une heure ou deux à atteindre la phase finale.

* * *

Gohan éjecta l'homme-loup du ring d'un simple coup de pied, dont il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour doser la force, se qualifiant ainsi que pour la phase finale du championnat. Tout en saluant respectueusement son adversaire sonné, l'ermite songea que ses matchs lui étaient apparus beaucoup plus faciles que d'ordinaire.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait eu des difficultés à se qualifier lors de ses précédentes participations mais il avait parfois rencontré lors des phases de qualification des experts suffisamment doués pour le faire se battre un peu sérieusement. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Même ceux déjà croisés lors de la dernière compétition lui avaient semblé aujourd'hui beaucoup moins rapides et puissants que par le passé.

Après avoir songé dans un premier temps que ses adversaires s'étaient peut-être laissés aller en dix ans, Gohan avait réalisé que la situation était inverse. Entre ses entraînements fréquents avec Bardock et ceux plus occasionnels avec Leek, l'ancien disciple de Tortue géniale avait constamment été confronté à des adversaires beaucoup plus puissants que lui pendant ces trois dernières années, qui l'avaient forcé à se dépasser. Oh, il ne serait sans doute jamais aussi puissant qu'eux mais il doutait qu'aucun être sur Terre ne puisse les égaler… en dehors peut-être du terrible démon Piccolo dont son maître lui avait autrefois parlé.

\- Gohan ! Tu as fini de passer les qualifications toi aussi ?

L'ermite sourit en entendant la voix tonitruante de son ami. Gyûmaô avait troqué son casque habituel pour un simple bonnet surmonté de deux cornes. Après tout, aucune forme de protection n'était autorisée lors du championnat. Son ami semblait beaucoup plus amical avec ses lunettes sur le nez mais il surplombait la plupart des personnes présentes d'au moins une bonne tête. Il portait un pantalon bleu nuit, tenu par une ceinture blanche et un gilet à manches courtes qui ne cachait pas ses bras massifs.

\- Je viens tout juste de finir mon dernier match, répondit Gohan d'un ton jovial. J'ai cru voir que tu avais fini les tiens également ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, oui. J'en ai profité pour aller voir Lian et ma petite Chichi… elle grandit tellement vite !

\- Je connais ça avec Gokû ! C'est devenu un exercice à part entière tous les matins que de lui courir après pour lui faire prendre son bain. Le petit est agile comme un singe et aussi rapide qu'un lynx.

Ils échangèrent quelques anecdotes en regardant distraitement les derniers matchs autour d'eux. Sans surprise, le Roi Chappa et Diableman, tous deux vainqueurs de précédents championnats, s'étaient qualifiés sans grande difficulté.

\- Gohan, tu n'as pas vu Muten Roshi ? Demanda Gyûmaô en regardant autour d'eux. Je pensais qu'il serait là.

\- Mm je ne l'ai pas vu non plus mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit venu incognito. La dernière fois qu'il avait participé publiquement à un tournoi, les deux-tiers des inscrits avaient abandonné d'office rien qu'en apprenant sa participation.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je m'en souviens, oui ! J'espère qu'il sera là, ça ne serait pas une vraie compétition sans lui.

Gohan acquiesça, partageant son sentiment mais il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de compétition même en l'absence de leur maître. Il avait entendu le nom du terrible mercenaire Tao Paï Paï prononcé un peu plus tôt et il ne doutait pas que le petit frère de l'ermite de la grue représenterait un challenge.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'un des organisateurs dans les haut-parleurs :

\- La phase de qualification touche à sa fin avec la victoire de la participante numéro 92, Akiko ! Je prierais les vainqueurs de chaque groupe de se rapprocher de la table pour procéder au tirage au sort de la phase finale !

Gohan sourit. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

* * *

\- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous aux jeux de Sastruga ! Je m'appelle Dant Genver.

Bardock et Leek levèrent la tête en direction de l'écran géant où venait de s'afficher l'image d'un humanoïde à la peau olivâtre arborant une barbe pointue, derrière lequel il reconnût Sorbet. A sa connaissance, les talents de l'officier de Freezer ne résidaient pas dans ses propres capacités guerrières mais dans son sens de la stratégie militaire et de l'organisation. Nul doute qu'il était venu assister à cet événement dans le principal but de recruter des guerriers pour l'armée de Freezer.

En effet, cette compétition n'avait lieu qu'une fois tous les sept ans. Nommés en l'honneur d'un ancêtre du roi Cold et de son fils Freezer, les jeux de Sastruga étaient une lutte sans merci pendant laquelle s'affrontaient des combattants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un vainqueur, fusse-t-il sous la forme d'une équipe ou d'un individu. Les armes énergétiques, explosives et à projectiles étaient interdites – de sorte à éviter de détruire l'arène - mais en dehors de ça, tous les coups étaient permis.

Beaucoup de compétiteurs avaient choisi de participer en équipe et les deux Saiyans n'échappaient pas à la règle. Enregistrés sous les noms de « Barde » et « Lee », ils formaient l'équipe 261.

De nombreux humains et humanoïdes participaient à cette compétition mais ils avaient choisi de maximiser leurs chances de ne pas sortir du lot. Leurs vêtements étaient ainsi des assortiments de tenues parmi les plus courantes dans la Galaxie et ils avaient pris la précaution de dissimuler leur queue de singe sous une épaisse ceinture nouée autour de leur taille. Un coup d'œil autour d'eux lui confirma qu'en dehors des humanoïdes, il y avait aussi des espèces de tous genres : quadripèdes, serpentins, géants comme lilliputiens, des guerriers étaient manifestement venus d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie pour participer à cette occasion.

\- Sous l'auspice de notre bien-aimé seigneur Freezer, j'ai le plaisir d'ouvrir cette quarante-septième édition ! Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, mille-deux-cents combattants se sont inscrits à cette compétition mais une seule équipe pourra l'emporter !

Installé dans les gradins réservés aux participants, Bardock jeta un œil aux spectateurs venus par milliers pour assister à l'événement. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas compter les milliards d'êtres qui devaient regarder la compétition sur leurs écrans depuis leur planète ou leur vaisseau, celle-ci étant retransmise d'un bout à l'autre de l'empire de Freezer.

\- Chers participants, vous allez être répartis dans seize groupes. A l'intérieur de chaque groupe, une mêlée générale aura lieu jusqu'à ce qu'une seule équipe émerge victorieuse. Après cette phase qui pourra durer une journée tout au plus, vous bénéficierez de la nuit pour être soigné et récupérer vos forces. Le lendemain aura lieu la phase finale.

Jusque-là, il s'agissait de qualifications sous forme de « battle royale » comme dans son souvenir. Cette compétition promettait de leur faire affronter des êtres puissants mais fort heureusement, Freezer avait interdit à ses soldats d'y participer, peu désireux de perdre une quantité significative de son armée alors que ces jeux avaient pour but de dénicher des talents rares.

Bien sûr, Dodoria n'était pas n'importe quel homme de main de Freezer et il avait quelques privilèges, dont celui de pouvoir participer à cette compétition sans encourir de sanction. Généralement, il ne venait pas pour gagner, peu désireux de contrarier la recherche de talents de son maître, mais pour se défouler allègrement. Bardock était bien placé pour témoigner de la cruauté et du sadisme dont le bras droit de Freezer faisait preuve au combat, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait ici.

Comme de coutume, un combat est perdu lorsqu'un compétiteur abandonne, sort de l'arène ou décède.

Les jeux de Sastruga auraient aussi l'avantage de faire gagner aux vainqueurs assez de pierres précieuses pour mener l'équivalent de deux ou trois existences particulièrement confortables sur n'importe quelle planète de Freezer. Les diamants et autres pierres rares représentaient une liquidité facile à écouler partout dans la Galaxie, ce pourquoi de nombreux hors-la-loi participaient à la compétition dans le but de s'offrir une nouvelle vie.

\- Nous avons le grand honneur d'accueillir des compétiteurs de renom parmi nous aujourd'hui. Je ne vous présente plus son excellence Dodoria, qui a participé à plusieurs phases finales des éditions précédentes. En revanche, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la participation de son altesse royale, le prince Végéta et des deux autres Saiyans survivants de la tragédie qui a frappé leur monde il y a trois ans, Nappa et Radditz.

Le sang de Bardock se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit Genver citer les noms de son fils et des autres Saiyans. Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas. Sur le grand écran, il aperçut la haute silhouette de Nappa, qui semblait avoir perdu une partie de ses cheveux noirs, qui se tenait derrière deux enfants. Radditz avait grandi en trois ans et ressemblait à un petit guerrier du haut de ses huit ans. Agé de huit ans également, le prince ressemblait déjà beaucoup au roi Végéta et manifestait la même suffisance empreinte de mépris.

\- Bardo… Barde, se reprit Leek, on devrait peut-être abandonner, tu ne crois pas ?

Serrant les poings, le Saiyan comprenait et partageait l'appréhension de son compagnon. Il était venu ici pour devenir plus fort et éventuellement tuer Dodoria mais il ne souhaitait pas tuer son propre fils, ni les rares autres survivants de son espèce. Même s'ils avaient pris soin de camoufler leurs apparences, notamment avec des bonnets qui dissimulaient aussi leur chevelure, ils risquaient d'être reconnus, au moins par Radditz.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait s'agir d'une opportunité de récupérer son fils aîné, une opportunité qu'il ne souhaitait pas laisser filer. Même s'il savait que Radditz survivrait normalement assez longtemps pour rencontrer son frère bien des années plus tard, il serait peut-être devenu d'ici là un bon petit soldat à la solde de Freezer qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de rééduquer. Giné en aurait le cœur brisé.

\- Non, nous allons participer et tenter de récupérer Radditz. Si nous risquons d'être découverts, nous abandonnerons et disparaîtrons d'ici.

Une fine goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe, Bardock songea qu'il aurait probablement dû accepter l'invitation d'assister au tournoi d'arts martiaux terrien que lui avait faite Gohan. Sur Terre, ils auraient évité cette situation ô combien compliquée mais aussi particulièrement intéressante. Son sang bouillait à la seule idée de se confronter à tant de guerriers !

Et puis la possibilité de donner une petite leçon d'humilité au fils de l'arrogant roi Végéta ne valait-il pas quelques risques ?


End file.
